


Spite City

by caffeination (cityflowers)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Europe, Filthy, Help, Kinda, Lots of Sex, M/M, Sex, Spitefic, Strangers to Lovers, These tags, Travel, Ugh, backpackers au, cheesy pickup lines, horrible flirting, just lots of filth, pwp but kinda some feelings but mostly feeling up, suchen - Freeform, they may be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityflowers/pseuds/caffeination
Summary: Jongdae does not expect to meet anyone on his month-long backpacking trip through Europe, least of all a rather well-off Korean (hot) man with questionable taste in clothing and a borderline obsession with Van Gogh. Jongdae's second brain does the thinking for him and he hopes that this time it is making a good decision.





	1. Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gunjourui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunjourui/gifts).



Jongdae snorts, unable to resist, when he hears the stupid joke mumbled next to him in fluent Korean. He quickly pretends to have something stuck in his throat, coughing to cover up the giggles. He gets it under control, only to see the stranger’s eyebrows quirked up and cheeks slightly flushed, surprise written on his face at being caught. 

They’re clearly the only two Koreans in the guided tour and Jongdae feels his hesitance to talk to others dissipate in the aftermath of that horrible pun. The tour guide hasn’t noticed that they’ve fallen back almost naturally to linger after the others. 

“You’re Korean, too,” the man says. “I’m Kim Junmyeon.” 

“Kim Jongdae,” Jongdae says, grinning back. The first thing that he notices, now that he’s got a better look, is how handsome this Junmyeon is. His face soft, skin clear and smile charming. He’s wearing an unfortunate sweater but his chest fills it out nicely. Jongdae has a type and it may be traditionally attractive boys who look like they belong in a church Sunday morning but in reality, are up for letting Jongdae suck their dick or fuck them until they start singing his praise. 

“How old are you?” Jongdae asks. He can’t quite pin down the age but he doesn’t seem younger than him. 

“Twenty-nine,” Junmyeon responds, tilting his head. Jongdae knows when he’s being checked out subtly and Junmyeon is _anything_ but subtle in the way his eyes slide over Jongdae, lingering on his ass. 

“Twenty-seven.” Jongdae grins. “I thought we’d be the same age.” 

“Not quite,” Junmyeon says, eyes finally meeting Jongdae’s. “You can call me hyung.” His voice is flirty, a little teasing and Jongdae can play at that game. 

“Junmyeon-hyung,” he tries out. It’s going well enough, he bumps shoulders with him, meeting solid muscle and it takes him a few seconds to realize they’ve fallen far behind their tour group. 

Junmyeon’s ears turn a delightful shade of pink.

“We could stay and finish the tour, or we could go get lunch?” Jongdae tries. 

“I want to see one thing first, come with me?” Junmyeon asks. Jongdae is slightly taken aback but shrugs, he came to see the artwork, too, and maybe he gets to take a piece home with him tonight. 

~*~*~ 

With nipple pinching sisters and limbless statues out of the way, Jongdae finds himself following Junmyeon down the old steps and eventually after some walking, Junmyeon plops his bag down onto an empty terrace table with two chairs pressed closed together facing outwards to the street. 

“Latte?” Junmyeon asks. Jongdae nods, taking a seat next to him, their knees bump together at the close proximity and Jongdae takes a moment to soak in the sight of people bustling around in front of him, a completely different atmosphere from Seoul. His fingers itch for his camera but he doesn’t want to pull it out right now. 

It’s the foreign yet familiar sounds of French and the waiter’s low voice as he talks with Junmyeon that bring Jongdae back to the situation.

“Did you want something to eat?” Junmyeon asks. “Their pastries are famous.” 

“Delicious,” the waiter corrects. “Pairs perfectly with a cafe latte.” 

“Sounds good.” Jongdae has time to realize he’s at a cafe with a stranger, a very handsome stranger and he feels a little bit of his bravado, the earlier inner flirt fade, and hesitation to creep up. That is until he hears the melodic sounds of Junmyeon speaking French next to him; he can’t seem to look away, eyes catching on the movement of Junmyeon’s lips as he probably orders their food and maybe asks the waiter to strip down for him (okay, definitely not that part but it isn’t like Jongdae can tell). The waiter seems charmed. 

“So, I know your name and age and that you’re Korean,” Junmyeon starts. “You’re traveling, do you live in Europe?” 

Jongdae shakes his head, looking at the street again when meeting Junmyeon’s eyes gets to be too much. 

“Just finished up my Master’s in the States,” Jongdae says, “I’m backpacking for a month. You?” 

Junmyeon’s eyebrows shoot up at that. “I’m quitting my job in London and heading back to Seoul but wanted to see more before I did, you know, take a month off for myself, travel while everything is still so close.” 

The small talk is nice, it helps relax Jongdae and he finds himself laughing along with some of Junmyeon’s stories about his colleagues and beer pubs antics. He doesn’t want to know if Junmyeon has a British accent, he’d heard enough of his American girl(who are just)friends talk about how dreamy they are. Jongdae’s been brainwashed into thinking the same thing even if he can’t quite get behind (or under) Cumberbatch. He could probably get under, behind, in front of and in many different positions with Junmyeon. Can he bend it like Beckham though? Jongdae wants to find out. 

He gets the chance sooner than he thought, finding himself in the entrance of Junmyeon’s hotel room. It’s small but still nice, his duffle bag open and clothes piled on the small armchair in the corner of the room. 

“Uh, want tea or water?” Junmyeon asks, opening the small mini fridge under the built-in desk. 

“Maybe later,” Jongdae answers, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, watching as Junmyeon busies himself with drinking from a water bottle. Jongdae is nervous but seeing Junmyeon fidget, twisting the top back on the bottle before standing in front of him, the scent of his light clean scented cologne tickling at Jongdae’s nose. 

“It’s okay, right?” Junmyeon murmurs and Jongdae tilts his head into Junmyeon’s palm, soft against his cheek, while he pulls at the front of his shirt in answer, pulling until Junmyeon’s lips are pressing against his tentatively before turning hungry. 

Desire flares through Jongdae, has him stripping his own jacket off, their lips still sliding together desperately, Junmyeon’s thighs hot between his own as he leans over him. Jongdae wants Junmyeon’s clothes off, hands deftly pulling at his jacket, then the ungodly sweater before they can slide down his arms, pleased at the muscle he can feel through his thin shirt. Their kiss finally breaks, leaving Junmyeon’s chest heaving and his lips shiny. 

“You’re wearing a lot of clothes,” Jongdae says, fingers playing with the band of Junmyeon’s jeans and grinning when he feels Junmyeon’s hips tilt forward in a clear display of desire. Jongdae doesn’t touch him yet, just tugs his shirt out of his jeans. 

“Hypocritical of you, Jongdae,” Junmyeon says with an exaggerated huff before he slowly pulls off the shirt, the last layer before sculpted abs and a chiseled chest are revealed to him. It has Jongdae groaning, reaching out to touch and slide a hand up his skin, warm to the touch, before crashing their lips together and reluctantly breaking apart when Junmyeon tugs at his shirt. 

Jongdae pulls back, holding his hands up for Junmyeon as the shirt is pulled up over his head and then he has a lap of Junmyeon, thick thighs on either side of him and hands roaming all over his body, touching followed by the dull scrape of fingernails when Jongdae sucks on his tongue. 

“What do you like?” Jongdae asks, he has to pull away, catch his breath against Junmyeon’s neck while letting his teeth scrape the skin there, feeling Junmyeon hold his breath, tensing, and he files that away for reference later. 

“Most things,” Junmyeon answers, “Not that kinky.”

“Just enough to take me back to your hotel room for raunchy sex before dinner?” Jongdae says, grinning when Junmyeon snorts, laughing in his arms. 

“How raunchy do you want it?” Junmyeon asks, hands sliding into Jongdae’s hair and gently pulling his head back, voice low and entirely too sexy. Jongdae may have moaned a little, grabbing at Junmyeon’s ass and squeezing. 

“Fuck, want to see what you can do,” Jongdae murmurs, kissing him again. He’s worked up now, turned on and hard, dick pressing against his own jeans and it seems like Junmyeon isn’t much better off. Jongdae didn’t come back to the hotel for polite conversation and a tea party, after all, and while he didn’t imagine he’d find a random person in a museum and go back to their hotel on the same day, crazier things have happened. Junmyeon is hot, fun, and Jongdae’s libido has taken the wheel. 

“Okay,” Junmyeon breathes out against his lips, “take these off, I’ll be right back.” He purposefully runs a hand over the front of Jongdae’s jeans, that asshole. Jongdae manages a slap to his ass in retaliation and Junmyeon just rubs at the spot, raising an eyebrow over his shoulder at him before he digs through his bag. This is really happening, Jongdae thinks, as he shoves his jeans off his hips, pulling them down his legs and sees Junmyeon shuck his off too, hard in his black boxers as he climbs up the bed towards him. 

“Hey there,” Junmyeon says, grinning and dropping things off to the side. 

“Hey,” Jongdae answers, not as nervous as he ought to be, feeling the thrum of excitement and arousal under his skin, it intensifies as Junmyeon’s hand slides up the inside of his thigh. 

Junmyeon leans in, hand skittering back up to the center of his stomach, running through the small trail of hair there and Jongdae is ready for the kiss, surprised when Junmyeon jerks to the side, lips pressing against his neck and the wet touch of a tongue sending a shiver through him as Junmyeon softly sucks at the skin there. Jongdae lets his hands run over Junmyeon’s body, admiring, touching every inch and then dragging his nails down his back when Junmyeon’s hand finally rubs over his dick, encasing it as he strokes up and down over it through the fabric of his briefs. 

“Yes,” Jongdae mumbles, not knowing that he could get harder but he does courtesy of Junmyeon going for the lube and pulling away his briefs, shoving him down his thighs, and curling his pretty fingers around him. It feels good and Jongdae shows that appreciation with soft noises and sliding his own hand down into Junmyeon’s boxers. He’s surprised and even more turned on to find that Junmyeon’s already leaking, precum leaking from the tip of his dick and making the slide over his cock easier. It’s veiny, thick and Jongdae moans as he imagines being fucked open with it. 

“Feel good?” Junmyeon asks, hips thrusting into Jongdae’s hand and voice deep, a little breathless. 

“Have an idea,” Jongdae says, pausing to grunt, hips jerking up as Junmyeon’s thumb presses up under the tip of his cock. Fuck, he’s too good at this, too good at reading what Jongdae likes and what makes him tremble, not relenting in his search for ways to make Jongdae moan. 

“Tell me,” Junmyeon mumbles, face twitching and mouth falling open; Jongdae moves his hand faster, pleased to see that the faster pace draws out a choked gasp. 

“Maybe you flip me over, fuck me with this,” Jongdae says, squeezing around Junmyeon’s dick and grinning at the first dirty curse he’s heard from Junmyeon all day.

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon groans, neck flushed and looking down at Jongdae like he could devour him. “Jesus, you can’t just say that.”

“Jongdae is just fine,” Jongdae says, in what he hopes sounds teasing but probably just sounds turned on. “Come on, fuck, now I want it.” 

“Don’t have to ask me twice,” Junmyeon laughs, kissing him deeply before he grabs for the lube again, just as generous with it as he has been with making Jongdae feel good. 

 

On his knees and with a pillow smushed up under his arms, Jongdae slowly exhales, feeling Junmyeon’s fingers steadily work in and out of him, building his pleasure as he presses down, rubbing gently against Jongdae’s walls. Jongdae tilts his hips back, cheek pressed against the pillow as Junmyeon adds a fourth finger. He feels sloppy with it, the lube and how long Junmyeon has been at it, despite Jongdae’s quiet pleas for more, he’s been so careful, so attentive, and focused on making sure he's comfortable. It's a lot more than he can say for some of his past fucks, but Jongdae also would like to get on with it. 

“You’re taking my fingers so well,” Junmyeon says, a compliment that flutters down and has Jongdae’s cheeks flushing from the praise. He wants to be fucked. 

“Junmyeon,” Jongdae moans, purposefully needy, rocking back on his fingers. “I was good an hour ago.” 

“It’s only been a few minutes,” Junmyeon admonishes. His fingers leave Jongdae open, fluttering for more. 

“Tell my dick that,” Jongdae retorts, mouth going dry when he sees Junmyeon grab the condom from the bed next to him. Fuck, yes. 

Jongdae _finally_ hears crinkling and it better not be a god damn candy wrapper. 

A soft hand, pressing down on his lower back and the blunt head of his cock, slick with lube, slowly presses into him. Jongdae clutches at the sheets, turning his face into the pillow and smushing his nose as he keens. He knew it’d feel good, letting his legs slide further apart and Junmyeon’s hips rest flush against his ass, fully in him. 

“Fuck,” Jongdae gasps, a strangled noise torn from him when Junmyeon pulls back out and steadily pushes back into him at an increasing pace. Full, deep thrusts in quick succession that have Jongdae grunting, scrabbling for balance as Junmyeon holds onto his hips, fucking into him at a pace that is unexpected considering how slow he’d been taking it earlier. 

Maybe it was to get him ready for this, for the drag of his cock, for the way Jongdae is being fucked right now, his legs trembling as he takes all of what Junmyeon is giving, dick leaking as it bobs between his legs. 

“So good,” Junmyeon moans, finally, a high keening note that has Jongdae answering with his own, finding purchase in the sheets and rolling his hips back, relishing in the sound of their skin slapping together. 

Junmyeon keeps pulling him back, maybe minutes after they start, Jongdae can hear him panting, can feel the sweat building between them as he keeps up the pace. He doesn’t come on dick alone, usually, but maybe if Junmyeon can keep this up he can, Jongdae groans at the thought, squeezing around the cock driving into him and feeling Junmyeon shudder, hands slipping down from his hips to grip his ass. 

Fuck, he must look a sight, full of Junmyeon’s dick, messy with lube and thighs shaking. 

“Don’t—fuck, you’re tight, fuck, fuck,” Junmyeon gasps, pace slowing as he falls forward, arms bracketing Jongdae and breath panting against his ear. His thrusts are slower but no less devastating, rocking into Jongdae and shifting him up the bed. 

He can only groan, feeling covered, shuddering when he feels Junmyeon’s cock throb, pulse inside of him as he comes silently, still rocking into Jongdae who is so close he could cry. They stay like that for a few seconds, Junmyeon kissing his ear before pulling out and flipping him over. 

“Please,” Jongdae begs, cock begging for attention. He’d been so close, almost there. Junmyeon’s brown hair, shaggy except for the patches around his temple which are matted down with sweat, quickly slides down his body, wet kisses pressed over his chest before he slides his lips over Jongdae’s cock without preamble, immediately sucking and bobbing his head. 

Jongdae lets out a litany of curses, hands going down to twist in Junmyeon’s hair as he alternatives between admiring the back of his eyelids and staring at the way Junmyeon’s pretty lips are pursed over his cock, cheeks hollowed. 

He blows Jongdae with determination, fingers sneaking down behind his balls, pressing there as his nose hits Jongdae’s stomach and it has Jongdae panting, wanting so desperately to come but being just short of it, reaching and almost there. 

Junmyeon’s eyes flick up to his, he moves back up off his cock before he sucks at just the tip, tongue sliding against the under edge and the wet heat, everything, the way Junmyeon is doing this is too much and Jongdae cries out a warning that’s too late, that Junmyeon didn’t seem keen on heeding anyways, not moving as Jongdae comes in his mouth, shaking and pulling at his own hair. 

“Damn,” Jongdae breathes out, heart pounding as he lets his arms flop down at his sides, watching as Junmyeon pulls back and wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand. That was intense, hot, and completely worth losing a few hours of his time in Paris. 

“Yeah,” Junmyeon agrees with a pleased smile, tentative at the corner of his lips. “Glad you could come over.” 

“Would do again,” Jongdae laughs, winking, still a slightly giddy from what they just did. Junmyeon’s smile widens at that, picking up on one end before he leans in for an unexpected kiss that Jongdae eagerly reciprocates. 

It was fun, an unexpected detour in his day for sure, but Jongdae can't regret it. He leaves the hotel, grinning to himself as he does the walk of shame midday through a foreign city and not giving two fucks at all because _that_ may have been one of the best fucks he's had.


	2. Amsterdam Day 1

“Jongdae?” Junmyeon’s voice reaches him through the crowd. They’d only spent a few hours together but Jongdae wouldn’t be able to forget him or that voice after hearing it next to his ear and Junmyeon gave him arguably the best dicking in his young life. He’s a little warm under his sweater now just thinking about it and it gets worse when he sees Junmyeon is wearing a leather jacket and tight jeans today. 

“Junmyeon. I didn’t think I’d see you here, where are you going?” Jongdae asks, his train tickets in hand. 

“I thought I mentioned, Amsterdam?” Junmyeon is smiling, sunglasses pushed up on top of his shaggy deep brown hair. Jongdae’s eyes wander down to his lips, plush and pink and he wouldn’t mind kissing him again.

“Weren’t listening?” Junmyeon sounds amused. 

“Huh, no, I was, Amster—wait, seriously?” Jongdae asks, his own ticket clutched between his fingers. They couldn’t be…..? Jongdae thrusts his ticket out towards Junmyeon as he says, “Me too.” It’s amusing, slightly cute, how wide Junmyeon’s eyes get. Is there a train version of the mile high club? Jongdae really would like to join it, trying not to blink because he is afraid he’ll see Junmyeon’s mouth wrapped around his dick again. Fuck, no, he’s thinking about it. 

Junmyeon laughs. “Um, did you want to see if we can sit together? I mean, that is—”

Jongdae jumps in with a, “Yes.” Well, that was only _really_ desperate sounding. There is that pleased smile again, excitement shining in his eyes. 

“Great!” Junmyeon’s steps are springy as they head back to the window and Jongdae is subject to his French again. Fuck. Four hours on a train with Junmyeon who is very hot and an extremely good fuck; who was only supposed to be a one-night stand. 

Two hours in, Junmyeon’s head lands on his shoulder as he doses off. Jongdae’s heart thuds and squeezes at the same time. Junmyeon’s shampoo smells like strawberries. 

~*~*~ 

“You didn’t book anything?” Junmyeon asks, sounding appalled. People filter around them dragging their suitcases through the station. 

“Uh, I figured…I’d find a place when I got here?” Jongdae says, wincing a little as he says it and trying not to laugh when he sees Junmyeon’s eyes widen comically. 

“Well, I’m going to check into my hotel,” Junmyeon says and then pauses and for a moment Jongdae thinks, heart in his throat, that Junmyeon is going to offer him a place to stay. He doesn’t know if it is too much, even though they already spent four hours on a train together and, well, Jongdae still has a fading hickey on his chest from their afternoon of debauchery in Paris. 

“Why don’t you leave your bag at the front desk of my hotel for now and we can explore the city while you figure it out?” Junmyeon offers. That is an easier, helpful offer and Jongdae’s shoulders are grateful. 

“That would be great,” Jongdae says quickly when he sees Junmyeon’s smile falter just slightly at the pause between them. It returns in full force and Jongdae finds himself returning it, pleased that they are not saying goodbye just yet. Spontaneity does not seem to be Junmyeon’s thing, he has a plan and boxes to check off, sites that he wants to see while Jongdae’s book is a blank page. He’s happy to wander about freely while holding on to a list of food that he would like to eat. 

That seems to be their common ground: their travel style. They are both unrepentant foodies. Junmyeon takes another picture of his dinner, frowning and angling his phone again. Jongdae’s already has his mouth full of potatoes, delicious. Junmyeon’s seafood looks good, too, and Jongdae’s fork reaches out while Junmyeon’s taking another Instagram-worthy picture. 

“You just stole my food,” Junmyeon says, mouth gaping. Jongdae chews thoughtfully, sliding in the bite of stolen fish and humming around it in approval. It’s delicious, too. 

“It was getting cold,” Jongdae explains, going for his wine (Junmyeon _insisted_ ). He gasps, pretending to stab at Junmyeon’s hand when it shoots out and scoops up some of his own dinner. 

“Sharing is caring,” Junmyeon says, sounding very smug. His eyes squeezing into crescents as he smiles around the fork, and his pleased little moan is too reminiscent of the ones Jongdae heard before in bed. They are not sounds appropriate for the dinner table. 

Junmyeon’s tongue flicks out over his lips and Jongdae’s eyes follow it before he remembers to busy himself with food. He doesn’t need to be thinking about this now. It’s like one night of sex (very good sex) has opened the floodgates on his libido and now getting Junmyeon back between the sheets, or at the very least pressed up against a wall, is the only thing he can think of. 

Their wine bottle is almost empty, Junmyeon’s cheeks flushed rosy red and Jongdae is flipping through the photos they took of the canal on his phone, smiling. He needs to find a place to stay. He should’ve looked earlier but between touring the city with Junmyeon and being at the restaurant with him now, their feet brushing as they recount the day, he’d forgotten. 

“You need to let me pay for something,” Jongdae insists, annoyed. Junmyeon slips his card back into his black wallet, pocketing it as they hit the street, the daylight fading around them. 

“How about ice cream?” Junmyeon offers, eyeing a shop, a small storefront with no room for chairs and only a display case. 

“I’m always up for ice cream,” Jongdae grins, forgetting his disappointment that Junmyeon opted out of dessert at the restaurant. It’s cute how he grins, pointing down at the display case and takes a bite out of the side of the ice cream when it’s passed over. Jongdae follows after him, licking at his cone, moaning at the rich dark chocolate flavor. 

They’re both lingering, eating as they walk along in the general direction of Junmyeon’s hotel.

“Did you find a place?” Junmyeon asks, worry seeping into his voice, glancing at Jongdae as he crunches at his cone. 

Jongdae takes a huge bite of the cone, shaking his head just slightly. “Not yet.” It’s mumbled. Junmyeon frowns, all the same, his hand reaching out for Jongdae’s elbow. 

“We spent most of the day together already, so please feel free to tell me to mind my own business,” Junmyeon starts, “but it’s late, you could just stay at mine.” 

Jongdae’s body flushes warm. “You don’t need to feel obligated to help me.”

“I wouldn’t offer out of obligation,” Junmyeon responds.

“You’re way too kind for your own good,” Jongdae says, taking another bite. How he would like to take Junmyeon up on his offer but it feels like he’s taking advantage. 

“No. I’m quite selfish,” Junmyeon scoffs and then his tone turns teasing, an attempt to lighten the atmosphere between them. “Whose to say I wasn’t just offering because I wanted a repeat of Paris.” Paris. Junmyeon. Fuck. It’s a non-joke, a thinly-veiled offer that Jongdae very much wants to take. 

“A bed to sleep in and a handsome man to sleep with?” Jongdae purposefully looks him up and down, eyes stickier than his melting ice cream. “Sounds like a good deal to me.” 

“A deal it is then,” Junmyeon says, grinning before shoving the end of his cone in his mouth, cheek poking. Jongdae laughs. 

“Need to seal it, though,” Jongdae says, leaning in and pressing their lips together, a sweet blend of chocolate and strawberry. Junmyeon’s laughing at him, cheeks red in complete contradiction to his complaint about corny pickup lines. He’s just jealous, Jongdae thinks, the taste of victory sweet as he finishes his ice cream. It is not a coincidence that Junmyeon reaches out for Jongdae’s hand anyway once he’s finished his cone, linking their fingers together as they head for the hotel, feet moving faster as anticipation for what’s coming takes over. 

~*~*~ 

Jongdae’s bag ends up on the floor and his clothes, unfortunately, do not follow right away. Junmyeon is still kissing him, standing in between Jongdae’s legs as he leans back on his plush bed, white comforter pristine (for now). The strawberry taste quickly fades as Jongdae licks into his mouth, tugging at his shirt and letting their lips press against each other, moving slowly as they make out like they have all night. They do, really. 

“Want to shower?” Junmyeon asks, pulling back and rubbing his hands up Jongdae’s sides. 

“Together, yeah,” Jongdae murmurs and drinks down Junmyeon’s surprised groan. 

It takes them another minute or so of making out desperately, getting riled up before Junmyeon seems to force himself to pull away, heading to the bathroom. The walls are made of glass…what kind of exhibitionism, Jongdae thinks but really can’t be bothered to care since it is just them and he’s going to be in there with Junmyeon anyway, hopefully getting dirty while they try to clean off the sweat from walking around all day. 

Fuck. He’s already half-hard, just from some making out. Junmyeon casually stripping off his clothes as he turns on the shower, testing it with his palm, has his dick twitching. 

“Your ass,” Jongdae says, hand brushing over it, squeezing it. Junmyeon’s surprised jump is cute, but he doesn’t brush Jongdae’s hand away. 

“I’m quite a fan of yours myself,” Junmyeon’s tone is cheeky and his hands are determined as they strip Jongdae, pressing playfully over his dick and smirking when Jongdae’s hips jerk forward. He turns around and steps into the shower, under the water and his skin shines. 

“You can have it again,” Jongdae offers easily, just to see the way Junmyeon’s eyes narrow, bottom lip sucked in. 

“Get clean for me then,” Junmyeon says, a command if Jongdae’s heard any and he has no desire to disobey it. 

Junmyeon just as beautiful naked as Jongdae remembers, arousal burning within him at the site of his skin bared for him again. Fuck. There’s something else though that has Jongdae grabbing at the base of his dick, squeezing, fuck, fuck, Junmyeon has a fucking tattoo at the base of his neck. 

“Come here,” Junmyeon says, turning around and pulling him under the spray, pressing flush against his body. The water is almost too hot, pelting his skin as they slide against each other, Junmyeon’s dick is hot, hard against his hip and Jongdae grinds forward. 

“Junmyeon,” Jongdae moans, kissing him roughly, pouring all of the arousal and desire he’s been suppressing all night into it and feeling a pleased jump in his stomach when Junmyeon returns it, just as passionate, rutting against his thigh. 

“You’re so hot,” Junmyeon tells him, slightly breathless from all of the kisses, but his hand is slowly jerking Jongdae off and it feels so good, too good. “We should hurry, the bed is more comfortable.” Junmyeon makes sense but Jongdae’s enjoying this far too much. He wants him. 

Jongdae grunts, holding on to Junmyeon’s wrist. 

“We can go again later,” Jongdae pants out, kissing Junmyeon once before he slides to his knees, the porcelain uncomfortable against them as he kneels in front of Jongdae’s dick. He hopes that Junmyeon’s worked up enough to come quickly. 

Junmyeon curses for him again, strings of wet hair falling over his forehead. Junmyeon’s back takes the brunt of the shower spray while Jongdae licks tentatively at the tip of his dick, testing the waters and is pleased with how tense Junmyeon’s legs already are, at how his lip is pulled between his teeth while he pets through Jongdae’s half-wet hair. 

“You can come on me,” Jongdae murmurs, nuzzling his cock, taking just the tip of it into his mouth and rolls his tongue around it, drawing another moan from Junmyeon. Jongdae enjoys making others feel good, isn’t really a fan of the taste of dick or cum but the power trip it gives him, knowing that Junmyeon’s shaking for him, because of his mouth and the way he keeps pressing up on the underside of the head of his dick, it gets to him. He gets hard just from this, could jerk himself off at the same time and come between Junmyeon’s legs in the shower here and have no regrets. 

Jongdae lets Junmyeon’s dick slide between his lips, pulling back until they’re pursed around it and looking up, moaning when he figures out that Junmyeon likes that. 

“So good, shit,” Junmyeon gasps out, stomach clenching desperately as Jongdae’s mouth gets him closer to orgasm. Jongdae sucks him off with purpose now, no longer looking to tease, he’s learned enough already to know what Junmyeon likes: moans when Jongdae’s tongue rubs along the underside and his whole body goes taunt when Jongdae’s lips meet the base and he sucks, pulling back until he’s nearly off him. 

“I’m going to,” Junmyeon manages, voice as pinched as his brows. Jongdae does it again, surprised when Junmyeon gently pushes him back, hand going around his dick and pulling himself off, the tip of his dick disappearing and reappearing from his fingers in front of Jongdae. 

It’s so hot and Junmyeon’s entire body jerks, his moans bouncing off the glass walls surrounding them. 

“Junmyeon-hyung,” Jongdae breathes, voice rough. He squeezes his eye’s shut when Junmyeon keens again, the spurt of cum over his chest makes him jump, shuddering as he reaches between his own legs and frantically jerks off, staring up at Junmyeon’s blissed-out face, at the hand he has around his dick, still slowly pumping it even though he’s already spilled everything he has all over Jongdae’s neck and chest. 

 

Jongdae groans, coming over his own hand, still kneeling in front of Junmyeon. 

“Are you okay?” Junmyeon asks, his chest heaving, helping Jongdae stand up and spinning them around so Jongdae’s under the spray. It’s oddly intimate, having Junmyeon wash him down like this but Jongdae doesn’t say anything just rinses off as quickly as he can before Junmyeon has them both wrapped in fluffy towels and lounging on his bed. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t want to go see Van Gogh first thing,” Jongdae says during another lull in the conversation, turning on his side and admiring the soft slow of Junmyeon’s chest and the ridges of his abs as they disappearing into his white towel. Jongdae’s knees and jaw protest the thought that crosses his mind; he reluctantly controls himself, only cuddling close enough to touch abs and not actually try to suck Junmyeon off again. Not yet at least. 

“I am devoting an entire morning to him, a few hours before dinner is not enough,” Junmyeon says and Jongdae can see the stars in his eyes, how his face lights up in a smile. He’s unfairly handsome. 

“Not too early, I hope,” Jongdae jokes, tangling their legs together and very aware of how hot Junmyeon’s skin feels against his own. 

“I could be convinced to linger for a bit,” Junmyeon answers, his tone full of confidence and normally Jongdae finds that type of attitude cocky and annoying, but on Junmyeon he doesn't mind it. That may be due to the hand sliding over Jongdae’s hip as he pulls him closer, and then the soft lips that kiss him. He responds eagerly, stomach fluttering when Junmyeon's hand cups his jaw softly, angling their kiss and slowly deepening it. It’s just a slow press of their lips, their mouths sliding against each other, neither one is in a hurry. They're content to just exploring one another, press closer and tangle themselves together on top of the sheets as they make out like they're horny teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the filth continues.... >.>;


	3. Amsterdam Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More filth...and some cuddles.

Jongdae wakes up warm, almost too hot, with a solid presence at his back and a heavy arm over his waist. His jaw pops when he yawns and his knees feel tender, nothing he regrets though as memories of last night slowly filter in. He’d do it all again in a heartbeat. 

“‘Morning,” a soft voice greets him, the arm flopped over his waist moves up to his chest and Jongdae is pulled closer, a leg sneaking between his own and there’s something decidedly hard pressed against his ass. 

Jongdae is awake now, flushed, and heartbeat picking up as Junmyeon’s lips mark a lazy trail up his neck before his hot breath blows over his ear. 

“Early riser, huh?” Jongdae jokes and Junmyeon snorts against his shoulder, amused. 

“Not often there’s someone so handsome in my bed,” Junmyeon answers, so easily, and Jongdae can feel the smirk against his skin. Jongdae is down for it, his dick twitching awake as he slowly strokes himself while Junmyeon goes on a search for the lube and condoms, bending down to dig in his bag and give Jongdae a very nice view of his ass and a mouthwatering view of his hard cock, tenting his briefs. 

“How do you want me?” Jongdae asks, still lazily stroking himself off while he watches Junmyeon’s expression pinch, slicking his fingers. 

“On your side,” Junmyeon says, maneuvering him until he’s holding a leg up, while Junmyeon slowly presses fingers into him from behind. Jongdae prompts his head up with some pillows, sighing, trying to relax when his whole body is thrumming, Junmyeon slowly working him open and it feels just as good as the first time. 

“You can go faster,” Jongdae murmurs, rocking back, trying to feel more. 

“We’re going to be walking around all day, let me take care of you properly,” Junmyeon chides. Fuck, Junmyeon’s fingers press against him and Jongdae doesn’t mean to keen but it’s torn from his throat. 

“Fuck, there,” Jongdae groans, trying to grab at the sheets like they’ll ground him. They do nothing though and all he seems to be able to do is breathe, his pleasure building. 

“Feel good?” Junmyeon asks and his voice is thick, and fuck, he keeps stroking there, fingers pressing and massaging. Jongdae is screwed, feeling his stomach clench and his dick spit more precum. 

Jongdae whines in response, arching back, shuddering when Junmyeon keeps at it, not giving him any respite. How can he be this good? 

Junmyeon chuckles, sounding pleased, his lips pressed against Jongdae’s cheek. “You’re just sensitive.” Jongdae’s brain to mouth filter is gone. 

“My dick is going to fall off if you don’t touch it or fuck me and let me touch it, just fucking fuck me already,” Jongdae complains, face and body feeling like they’re on fire. His singular need to come taking over him as he tries to convince Junmyeon to get on with it. Patience is not a virtue that he has. 

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon breathes out, sounding amused and also turned on and fuck, finally, his fingers are gone, now there’s a hand on his hip and something blunt, hard, slowly presses into him and stretches him open. Fuck it feels so good, thick and a little painful but it only lasts for a few seconds before it dulls to something manageable. 

Jongdae rocks back experimentally, knocking a grunt out of Junmyeon. Jongdae is ready, a hand already around his own dick as Junmyeon rolls his hips, thrusting forward into him. It’s amazing, hot and Junmyeon’s flush up against his back, chest pressed against Jongdae’s back as he steadily fucks him. 

“You can go harder,” Jongdae mutters, twisting his hand on the upstroke and grunting when Junmyeon’s hand curls around his waist, pulling him even closer as he thrusts up, grinding into him from behind. 

“You’re …something,” Junmyeon mutters, sounding just as overwhelmed as Jongdae feels, his tongue flicking out against Jongdae’s ear and holy shit, Jongdae shouldn’t find it as hot as he does. 

“Fuck you feel good,” Jongdae says, voice a soft gasp. The bed is squeaking now, the pace of their fucking faster as they both get closer. Jongdae groans, letting go of his own dick to grab at Junmyeon’s hip when he suddenly slams into him, dick throbbing inside of him as Jongdae clenches down. 

“Fuck, sorry,” Junmyeon keens out, thrusting feebly as he comes inside Jongdae, jerking as he is milked dry. It’s sloppy, filthy and Jongdae is going to have cum dribbling out of him all day. 

“That was so hot, oh fuck,” Jongdae groans, his own dick jumping and he grunts when Junmyeon pulls out. 

“Roll over,” Junmyeon orders, breathless but there’s a determined glint in his eye that Jongdae wants to see through, curious as to what he has planned. It’s clear what he’s doing when he starts kissing down Jongdae’s chest, not wasting any time as he slides Jongdae into his mouth, lips curling around the swollen head and bobbing. 

“Oh fuck.” Jongdae isn’t prepared for how hot Junmyeon looks with his lips wrapped around his dick, cheeks hollowed and messy bangs falling into his eyes as he slowly slides down, nose pressing against Jongdae’s stomach. 

It’s wet, warm and like heaven, Jongdae wants to luxuriate in it, but it’s too much, overwhelming after what they’ve just done and he can only feebly flex his hips, moaning out a warning when Junmyeon’s mouth gets him to the edge. 

“You can come when you want to,” Junmyeon says, popping off his dick before going right back at it, enthusiastic as he sucks, eyes watching Jongdae as he pulls back to suck at the tip, tongue pressing up and circling around the head before he slides down again, cheeks hollowing. 

“Junmyeon,” Jongdae whimpers, eyes squeezing shut as he convulses, stomach heaving as he comes down Junmyeon’s throat and feels him swallow around it, sucking softly as Jongdae continues to come. It’s intense, leaves him boneless and his heart is beating frantically in his ears. 

“We’re leaving in thirty minutes, get ready,” Junmyeon says, wiping at the corner of his mouth before he walks naked into the bathroom, ass on display.

“Soul-sucker,” Jongdae mumbles, all the energy in his body depleted. 

Jongdae does manage to move, showering (again) and feeling well-fucked. They do not, however, make it out in thirty minutes… most likely due to Jongdae pinning Junmyeon up against the bathroom counter after they’ve brushed their teeth for a long, heavy session of making out that almost leads to round two. It would have if Junmyeon hadn’t stopped Jongdae’s hand from sliding into his pants. 

“After Van Gogh,” Junmyeon says, pressing another soft kiss against Jongdae’s mouth. It is just barely enough to make up for the fact that a dead painter successfully cock-blocked him. 

~*~*~ 

It’s endearing, how Junmyeon floats between exhibits from painting to painting and is absorbed in the experience. Jongdae can’t help but feel fond; he enjoys seeing people surrounded by something they love and it is clear that art is that something for Junmyeon. 

Jongdae doesn’t dislike it but he doesn’t think he has the same passion. His interests lie in photography and if pictures were allowed inside, he thinks he’d like to capture the look of awe on Junmyeon’s face right now as he stares up at Starry Night. 

“Thank you for coming along,” Junmyeon says as they leave, bumping shoulders with Jongdae. It’s close and Jongdae itches to hold his hand, as it swings close to his. 

“Where did you want to go?” Junmyeon’s looking at him. 

“Hmm, maybe downtown, just by the canal?” Jongdae suggests. He’d really just planned on walking around aimlessly, maybe finding a few restaurants or a park to sit in and people watch. Jongdae

For someone who seems to be more comfortable planning and scheduling each minute of the day, Junmyeon humors Jongdae’s lazy schedule of popping into cafes and exploring the streets. Jongdae’s camera roll fills up with shots of the city and a few of Junmyeon posing that he promises to send him. 

Jongdae finds himself following Junmyeon on Instagram and grinning when Junmyeon doesn’t hesitate to follow him back as well. 

“Where are you going next?” Junmyeon asks him, sipping at the straw of his drink. Jongdae’s brain slips back to earlier this morning, blinking away the image. 

“Frankfurt and then down towards Italy, I guess,” Jongdae answers, he’d opted for beer and think he’s going to need it. Junmyeon’s been helping him get laid, he shouldn’t be this desperate; he may have been in a dry spell before but this is getting ridiculous. 

“You?” Jongdae asks when Junmyeon doesn’t say anything right away. 

Junmyeon’s lips turn down in the corner. “Berlin, then up to Denmark.” 

Unanticipated disappointment settles in Jongdae’s stomach. He didn’t expect their trips to line up, he knew they’d be parting ways sooner or later, but it’s been fun being with Junmyeon and having a travel partner. He has enjoyed being around him. 

“You’ll have to send me pictures,” Jongdae says, the herb seasoned potatoes that tasted so good on his first bite feel starchy on his tongue and he washes it down with beer. 

“You too,” Junmyeon says. “We can keep in touch.” His small smile seems hopeful, not as confident as the smirk he gave when first hitting on Jongdae. 

“Definitely,” Jongdae says and can’t help but grin, straightening his leg out to bump Junmyeon’s before going back to his dinner. 

The city at night is beautiful too, and Jongdae shuffles closer to Junmyeon, their arms and shoulders brushing as they walk the main street, heading back towards the hotel. 

Jongdae wasn’t anticipating it but he was hoping something would happen, groaning with enthusiasm when Junmyeon presses him up against the wall, hands fisting in his jacket, once they’re back in the hotel room and kisses him roughly. 

“Yes,” Jongdae mumbles, hands immediately going up to his waist, lips urging Junmyeon’s open so he can lick into it, suck at the tip of his tongue and swallow Junmyeon’s soft whine. 

It doesn’t take much, it seems, for Jongdae’s body to react to Junmyeon and it is nice, flattering, to see the same from Junmyeon, to know that he’s hot and bothered just from Jongdae making out with him in the small entranceway of their room. 

“Come on,” Jongdae says, breathless, and breaking their kiss for a moment so he can walk Junmyeon back to the bed, lips tracing out a path down the side of his neck and over his throat, tasting the light salt of sweat on his skin. He can’t get enough of him, of the soft press of their lips, the hard muscles of his chest and stomach as Jongdae gets him undressed. 

“Want you to,” Junmyeon says, voice breaking as Jongdae’s hand slips into his underwear. His dick is hard, skin silky against his palm and Jongdae licks his lips as he pulls it out. Junmyeon looks utterly debauched, a hickey forming on his neck and jeans and underwear trapped around his thick thighs, all splayed out for Junmyeon on the sheets. 

“Want me to?” Jongdae asks, kissing down his chest. He wants to suck him off again and finds himself on his knees in front of the side of the bed. 

“…Fuck me,” Junmyeon breathes out. “But, uh, yeah continue with your idea, it’s good too.” Junmyeon’s eyes are on him, elbows propping himself up on the bed as Jongdae’s tongue licks up the underside of his dick, tracing along the vein. 

“Yeah,” Jongdae murmurs, hand sliding down, curling around the base as he takes Junmyeon into his mouth. The fact that Junmyeon wants him like that, it’s a lot, his imagination taking over as he thinks about how he wants it… how good he can make Junmyeon feel. 

“You’re mouth is so good,” Junmyeon groans, chin against his chest while Jongdae keeps up the pace, tongue pressed up under the head and bobbing up and down. When Junmyeon starts moaning lowly, hips flexing, Jongdae slips his fingers behind his balls and rubs, dragging a desperate gasp out of him and swallowing down the burst of precum on his tongue. 

“Up here,” Junmyeon groans out, tugging on Jongdae’s shirt, pulling at the fabric until Jongdae pops off his dick, leaning over him and meeting Junmyeon for a slow kiss, Junmyeon’s dick hard against his stomach between them. 

“Take these off,” Junmyeon says, pulling Jongdae’s shirt up until he has to lean back, lifting his hands up so Junmyeon can strip it off of him. They meet again for another kiss, getting distracted but not that bothered, knowing they’ll get there eventually. 

Junmyeon hadn’t done a very good job of hiding the lube, leaving it out on the side table. Jongdae feels a twinge of guilt for whoever had to clean up their room earlier that day. He doesn’t have time to dwell on it, worked up from the intensity of their kisses and the determined fingers that are stripping him, pushing at him until he’s back off the bed and his jeans are in a pile on the floor. 

“Take off your rings, yeah?” Junmyeon says, stretching back to grab at the lube and Jongdae can’t help but admire his body, the cut of his abs and his dick, standing up against his stomach. 

Jongdae’s rings clink, sliding across the surface as he drops them, his eagerness showing as he fumbles with the bottle of lube next. 

“Turn over for me?” Jongdae says, stroking at his own dick a few times just to get some relief. He can’t stop, squeezing at the head while Junmyeon gets on his hands and knees, ass on display and Jongdae groans at the sight. He wants him so bad, pouring more lube into his fingers and slipping one in, holding Junmyeon’s hip in his hand and watching as his knuckle is sucked in. 

Junmyeon’s shoulders flex, muscles moving under the skin, as Jongdae’s finger works inside of him, pressing down and sliding out again. The slow push and pull motion isn’t enough to have him moan, not yet, but Jongdae is determined to make it good, adding more lube and letting another finger press against Junmyeon’s rim, nudging its way in as Junmyeon repositions the pillow under his chest, bunching it up under his arms as he gets comfortable. 

“Has anyone ever eaten you out?” Jongdae asks, beyond turns on as Junmyeon takes his fingers easily. Junmyeon grunts and Jongdae makes out a low no. 

“Can I?” Jongdae asks, leaning down and kissing his ear, lips meeting the metal of Junmyeon’s ear cuff, a contrast from soft skin. Junmyeon nods, his whole body shivering, and Jongdae recognizes it as anticipation. 

Condom. Jongdae grabs one of the last ones. Junmyeon’s watching him, seemingly getting it after a few seconds. “Need a dam…unless you want stop and shower?” 

“Shower might be good,” Junmyeon groans, arms shaking. 

“Be quick,” Jongdae says, pulling his fingers out and smacking his ass. Junmyeon slips off the bed and the temptation to follow him is there but Jongdae waits, jerking off lazily while he hears the shower run, waiting for Junmyeon to come back. 

He does a few minutes later, body flushed and stray drops of water over his skin. 

“Come here,” Jongdae says. He could stare at Junmyeon’s body all day and not get tired of it, eyes mapping it out, lingering on his face. He’s handsome, just Jongdae’s type and he wants him, tugging him onto the bed and groaning when Junmyeon straddles him, their lips sliding together desperately as they make out. 

“Something about eating me out,” Junmyeon suggests, neck red and voice low in his throat. 

“Yeah,” Jongdae breathes out, surging up to kiss him one more time before he flips them over, turning Junmyeon until he’s on his hands and knees again. Jongdae hands find his ass, squeezing and pulling, exposing Junmyeon’s rim. One finger, lube added again, slips in with ease. 

“Fuck,” Junmyeon groans at the first touch of Jongdae’s tongue, licking around his finger. The noise Junmyeon makes goes straight to his cock, mostly untouched, but he isn’t focused on that right now, he’s more focused on holding Junmyeon open, tongue running slowly around the rim as it flutters rapidly. 

“You good?” Jongdae asks, pulling back. Junmyeon had gone quiet, body tense.

Junmyeon nods. “Close.” His voice is strained, like he’s holding back and Jongdae rubs over his ass, pressing a kiss there before going back, tongue dipping inside along with his finger, flicking in and out. 

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon groans, head dropping between his shoulders, forehead pressing against the pillow as Jongdae keeps at it, adding another finger and rubbing steadily inside, massaging at his walls and licking around where they’ve disappeared inside him, teasing the sensitive muscles around his rim. 

Jongdae feels a rush of pleasure, seeing how much Junmyeon is into it and he really, really wants to get to the part where he can fuck him, his own dick heavy and aching between his thighs. Junmyeon feeling good comes first and he’s steadily adding another finger, pushing down against the inside of his walls and grinning when Junmyeon shudders and cries out. 

“Please keep going, more,” Junmyeon groans out, desperate as his hips move of their own accord. 

More lube. Another finger and pressing against that same spot has Junmyeon singing, Jongdae staring as he sees Junmyeon stretch, taking him so easily. They work so well together, Jongdae’s tongue teasing him as he doesn’t stop, obey Junmyeon’s request and trying his best to ruin him. 

“Can I have you?” Jongdae asks him, finally surfacing for air, mouth aching and Junmyeon panting under him. 

Junmyeon swears, nodding his head. 

“You sure?” Jongdae teases, feeling something like pride in him, knowing that he’s reduced Junmyeon to non-verbal cues. 

“Yes,” Junmyeon rasps, hand reaching back to smack Jongdae’s thigh. 

Jongdae pours out more lube, jerking himself off rapidly as he watches Junmyeon tilt his hips, ass squeezing around nothing. 

It’s even more overwhelming when he lines up, head of his dick pressing at Junmyeon’s rim until it slowly takes him and he disappears inside the wet heat of Junmyeon’s body. Jongdae smoothes his hands up Junmyeon’s hips, head tilting back and swallowing thickly as the tight heat of Junmyeon’s body surrounds him. It feels good, too good. 

“Move,” Junmyeon groans out a few seconds later when Jongdae doesn’t do anything, just stays in him. 

“‘Kay,” Jongdae groans, leaning down to kiss the tattoo before he sits up again. He starts up a slow pace, the pressure around his dick from how tight Junmyeon is doesn’t allow for a brutal pace. Jongdae languishes in it, hands touching Junmyeon all over as he slowly fucks him, dick disappearing in his body. 

“So hot, hyung,” Jongdae murmurs, lost in watching himself fuck Junmyeon and seeing the way his eyebrows get pinched when Jongdae pulls his hips back, going deeper. Junmyeon’s mouth falls open, hands clutching at the sheets and Jongdae pauses, adding more lube, before things start to loosen up, Junmyeon’s body accepting him as he picks up the pace. 

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon groans, hand reaching down between his own legs and Jongdae gasps, rutting into him desperately, loving the idea that Junmyeon’s getting off on being fucked. He wants Junmyeon to come on his cock. 

“Yeah?” Jongdae groans. “You feel so tight, so good.” 

He thrusts harder, pleasure running through his body like an electrical current. Junmyeon squeezes around him, crying out and Jongdae sobs, feeling how Junmyeon falls apart beneath him, mouth open in a low, desperate groan. 

“Fuck,fuckfuck,” Jongdae gasps, fucking into Junmyeon harder, pulling his hips back as he brings himself closer and closer to the edge. Jongdae buries himself as far as he can in Junmyeon and comes, collapsing forward and pressing his lips desperately against Junmyeon’s shoulder as he spurts, hips jerking feebly as he keeps coming, unable to stop. 

They stay like that, breathing heavily, Jongdae pressed tight along Junmyeon’s solid back and still buried in him. It’s going to feel horribly pulling out, his dick already softening but he is too worn out, tired to bother. 

“That was…damn,” Jongdae laughs shortly, finally managing to roll off of Junmyeon who looks blissed out and utterly debauched. 

“Yeah,” Junmyeon agrees, rolling over on his side, grinning at Jongdae. He’s a mess, cum all over his stomach and probably leaking out from him. He’s beautiful and if Jongdae weren’t exhausted, he might be tempted for another go. As it stands, he’s only able to grab some tissues for Junmyeon and pull him closer, away from the wet spot on the bed so they can cuddle together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still alive~~


	4. Frankfurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae in Frankfurt. Junmyeon in Berlin...but they're both still horrible flirts.

Jongdae’s train ride is quiet and it lulls him to sleep, his body trying to catch up on all the hours he missed out on since he met Junmyeon. They’d parted ways at a small restaurant, having a last breakfast together before Jongdae had to catch his train which left a good hour before Junmyeon’s. 

The past few days had been fun and went by too fast, Jongdae can feel the days ticking down on his vacation and he’s going to enjoy the rest while he can even though he runs out of things to do on the long train ride. 

Frankfurt. Jongdae stretches out his stiff legs and pulls on his pack. He only has the one night here so there isn’t much time to waste. Junmyeon made him book a hostel that morning and Jongdae humored him. 

~*~*~ 

“You’re so thin, but eat well,” an elderly woman comments as she sets down yet another dish Jongdae ordered. His stomach is bursting but he has to efficiently combine three days of exploring the culinary delights of Frankfurt into two meals. He’s busy. 

_Could I get paid to eat? Maybe I should change career fields…_

Jongdae sends the message along with carefully selected pictures of his food. One of them may have a few bites missing (he was hungry and priorities were not clearly set). 

With lunch behind him, Jongdae makes his way to New Old Town, taking more pictures than necessary but enjoying being a stereotypical tourist. He adjusts the settings, wandering down side streets and dropping in to try apple liquor, talk with a couple from Sweden at the bar. 

It isn’t lonely, Jongdae enjoys time by himself but he does find himself missing having a conversation partner and maybe even the lame jokes. He distracts himself with touring the city, using the hop-on and hop-off buses, spending extra time at Bartholomew’s Cathedral and staring at the bright orange of the walls and stretching ceilings. 

A picture waits in his messages, Junmyeon with a glass of beer and then another of himself standing in front of Brandenburg Gate (the pictures come annotated with a history lesson that Jongdae finds…endearing, even though he’s much more interested in the man in the pictures). 

_It’s beautiful here. Heading to Museum Island_

His phone pings with the next picture, it is angled high and Junmyeon’s grinning widely in the shot, water of the river behind him sparkly. 

Jongdae scrolls through his phone, pulling up a picture he got while crouching down, trying to get all of the cathedral, framed in blue sky, in the frame and sends it. 

_Here too._ Is his response. 

_Not the most beautiful sight in Frankfurt though._

Junmyeon’s response is quick and Jongdae feels like that is a challenge, narrowing his eyes. 

_Alright expert, what could beat that?_

He has to step off to the side of the street, glancing up as people pass him by, the market lively and full of locals and tourists alike. It’s getting close to dinner and Jongdae’s day is coming to a close. 

_You. ;)_

Jongdae snorts. He’s also annoyed at how his heart flutters, cheeks flushing without his permission. 

_Wooow … is this your way of asking for a selfie?_

_I sent you one._ Junmyeon’s response is immediate and Jongdae finds himself looking for a good place. There isn’t one really, but he tries to angle the phone up high enough that he gets some of the stalls in the background. 

_I’m bad at selfies lol_

He isn’t satisfied with it, contemplates not sending it but in the end does it. Junmyeon’s seen him naked and bent over various surfaces and they’re still talking, flirting and joking around; there’s a level of comfort in that. 

_Hmm. Definitely the most handsome._

Jongdae feels a squirm of happiness at that, wiggling around inside him and wants to shove Junmyeon’s shoulder, yell at him for being cheesy but he’s not here. 

_Flirt. Go enjoy your museum tours…try not to hit on any cute boys_

Jongdae erases that, fingers hovering over the screen. He reminds himself that he doesn’t have any claim on Junmyeon. 

_Go enjoy your museum tours, you flirt._

That’s safer… He hits send, pocketing his phone and focusing on the market stalls around him. Jongdae ignores the buzz of Junmyeon’s response for a few minutes as he calms himself down. 

Sore feet and a few small trinkets in his bag later for his nieces and nephew, Jongdae is back at the hostel to drop things off… scoring a small private room. The common areas of the house are empty so far, save for the check-in staff who already slipped back into the makeshift office leaving him alone to settle in. 

Jongdae doesn’t stay long, throwing his bag down at the foot of the bed and pulling a thicker coat out of it, tugging it on and heading back out with just his phone and wallet. 

There’s a picture of sausage (an actual sausage, not a dick pic) from Junmyeon mixed in with a shot of the Berlin wall. Jongdae grins, sending back more of his own… of the older man selling flowers, of the old town square and of his piece of cake and coffee he’s gotten only a few hours before. 

Jongdae remembers this time, to take a picture of his own dinner opting for a local beer on draft and sneaking a selfie in it, knowing that Junmyeon likes his black jacket… had said as much last time Jongdae wore it. 

_That jacket… A+ You should let me borrow it_

The idea of Junmyeon in his clothes has Jongdae shifting in his seat, overactive imagination showing it to him… and it then proceeds to go further, showing him how good Junmyeon would look being peeled out of his clothes. 

Jongdae ruthlessly cuts up the sausage, glaring down at the screen of his phone. 

_You would look hot in it… too bad you’re in the wrong part of Germany_

He hits send before he can change his mind, the air in Frankfurt is making him more honest… giving him feelings that he shouldn’t be playing around with. He hasn’t had someone to flirt with like this in a while, that must be it, his fingers are taking over his better judgment and forming a mind of their own. 

_Should’ve eaten the hotel cancellation fees…_ Junmyeon’s text reads. 

_That’s what you get for planning everything out, leaves no room for a spontaneous fuck-a-thon across Europe_

Jongdae shovels more food into his mouth, sausage and mustard and sauerkraut melding together. 

_… there’s no fucking if there’s no hotel room to sleep in_

Jongdae laughs, grinning and feeling triumphant. 

_We can fuck outside of a hotel room. I’ll teach u, hyung_

Junmyeon’s chat bubble stays up for a while, then disappears completely. Jongdae is pleased with himself for out flirting the flirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This still lives! Thank you for the comments T___T They make it easier to continue knowing there are a few people reading this...ridiculousness... 
> 
> Probably 3 or 4 chapters left? I have a plan at least :)


	5. Zurich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .... dirty, dirty skype/facetime

They keep chatting like that, sharing pictures, and Jongdae finds himself needing to remember to look _up_ from his phone screen and appreciate Switzerland and take in the scenery of Zurich. He pockets his phone, forcing himself to ignore the temptation of spending the rest of his day chatting with Junmyeon and enjoying the stream of selfies he’s getting, each one unfairly handsome. 

The city enchants him… the fondue… the chocolate. The air fresh, crisp as he breathes in and considers spending another day here. Jongdae’s camera roll is quickly filled with pictures of the old cobbled streets and people, then the lake. One of his favorite spots of the day is a restaurant and the patio with colorful umbrellas hung between two buildings. 

The rainbow stained glass windows of Chagall take his breath away. The only thing he really wants to complain about is the absinthe and how a local man that night offers it to him, laughing loudly when he starts coughing. 

“You held you liquor pretty well when we went out,” Junmyeon says, voice soft and comforting. Jongdae rolls over on his back, holding his phone up and pillowing his head on his arm, twisting under his head. Junmyeon is similarly in bed and his hair is poofy like he just dried it. He’s all fresh from the shower and in a robe. 

“Absinthe is bad, kids,” Jongdae mumbles. He didn’t mean to take the bait, but he isn’t one to back down from a challenge. The beer was delicious and made trying something new seem like a good decision. 

Junmyeon looks really good, but he's even more handsome when his eyes scrunch when he laughs. Jongdae squirms, propping the pillows up and leaning against them, trying to get comfortable. His hand is free now and he pushes at his T-shirt, scratching at an itch on his chest. 

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon’s voice catches, something in his tone that has Jongdae’s attention sharpening. 

“Hmm?” Jongdae prompts, eyeing the long strip of Junmyeon's bare chest. He can’t touch it now but can imagine how warm and smooth it would be beneath his palm as he slides his hand into the folds of his fluffy robe. He wonders if Junmyeon’s eyes would flutter shut, who would lean in for a kiss first. 

“You look good,” Junmyeon manages and Jongdae can see him swallow, surprised at how he can recognize the flicker of desire as it passes over his face. 

“I’m barely dressed,” Jongdae laughs, low in his throat, “in my boxers and this shirt. What’re you talking about?” 

“Wish I could be there and see more,” Junmyeon responds, gaze fixed on Jongdae through the screen. The collar of his robe is pushed to the side when he sits up further, revealing even more skin for Jongdae’s eyes. It certainly feels like they’re starting something, Jongdae’s pulse quickening as he sees Junmyeon bite his lip, his hand off camera moving oddly. He hopes they are starting something. 

“I can show you more,” Jongdae offers, a low whisper. He can flirt, he can do this...whatever this is Jongdae is up for it.

“Yeah?” Junmyeon breathes out, the connection making his voice fuzzy as he shifts again, the robe slipping open more. It has to be on purpose. Fuck. He’s so hot, Jongdae’s hands tremble a bit as he switches the camera to the back camera and his legs, bare and spread out on the bed are on the screen. He hears Junmyeon’s inhale and then lifts the phone up. He films the room too, showing off a painting, the small TV and the quaint armchair in the corner that has Jongdae’s jeans folded on them. 

“Nice,” Junmyeon says, insincere, clearly interested in something more than just his room. 

“What else do you want to see, hyung?” Jongdae asks, teasing.

“Can you,” Junmyeon murmurs, cheeks flushing, “touch yourself.” 

Jongdae feels a punch of arousal to his stomach, and wonders how Junmyeon’s horrible lines can do that to him. 

“Are you touching yourself, hyung?” Jongdae asks. He's already angling his phone back down to his legs and hips, his dick is not yet interested but he slowly rubs a palm over it, watching how Junmyeon can’t seem to tear his eyes away and doesn't think he'll have a problem getting it up. This, what they're doing, is unexpected, exciting like everything has been with Junmyeon so far. 

“Have been,” Junmyeon groans, his arm now more obvious and lewd in its movements. There’s really no point in him wearing the robe; if Jongdae where there he'd shove it off, strip him down to his bare skin and worship it. Jongdae wants to lick and bite at the skin that’s exposed now, frustrated that he can't. Jongdae's dick twitches with interest, blood rushing rapidly when Junmyeon groans out his name, springing to life at the mere idea of Junmyeon getting off on this...getting off on Jongdae touching himself like this.

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Jongdae groans. Junmyeon jerking off with him, they're both getting off on each other and their mutual desire for each other. Jongdae touches himself over his underwear, rubs at the head of his dick and squeezes tightly around it as he hardens and his briefs bulge with his arousal. Each stroke of his hand has pleasure zipping through him and he can't help but unconsciously tilt his hips up into his own touch and focuses on letting Junmyeon’s soft breathy noises wash over him. 

Jongdae, done with denying himself and desperate when he hears Junmyeon groan, mouth parting, slides a hand into his briefs, and curls it around his dick. There is more for Junmyeon to see now, the tip of Jongdae's dick as it appears and disappears through his fist. It's a lot and Jongdae would feel embarrassed, being this exposed but he was never one to have much shame in the first place and Junmyeon is really, really fucking enjoying it. Junmyeon's eyes narrow as his mouth parts in a broken moan. Jongdae can’t take it, trying to focus on keeping himself in frame for Junmyeon, so he can enjoy this impromptu show as he jerks himself off. Jongdae sticks to teasing touches to work himself up, followed by his usual pace of unforgiving strokes as he desperately pulls himself off and hisses at the friction. He shakily grabs for one of the lotion samples on the side table because he’s too worked up to bother searching for the lube. It isn’t like anyone is going to be sucking his rose flavored dick after this anyway. 

“You look close, shit,” Jongdae comments on autopilot as he watches Junmyeon’s head fall back and his screen shake. It’s a horrible angle and it takes Junmyeon time to correct it but Jongdae doesn’t care, too turned on and fixated on the way Junmyeon’s eyes are focused on the screen. Jongdae’s hand moves faster. 

“Wish it was you touching me, hyung,” Jongdae says, voice barely there, thumbing at the head of his cock. 

“I’m-” Junmyeon groans, voice choking off into a broken moan and it has Jongdae’s hand frantically jerking himself off, trying to catch up and watching as Junmyeon comes so beautifully for him. He's still twitching and breathing heavily, chest heaving after a few seconds, arm slowing as he comes down. Jongdae wants to lick at the sweat glistening on his neck, wants to be there. 

“Junmyeon,” Jongdae says, desperate as he feels himself getting closer. His phone falls from his hand when he starts feeling too good. He fumbles for it, watching Junmyeon on his screen. 

“Want to watch you come for me,” Junmyeon murmurs, sounding winded. His now free hand reaches for the tissues and Jongdae imagines licking them, sucking them into his mouth to clean them off. 

“This good?” Jongdae asks, adjusting the camera while trying to focus on what Junmyeon is telling him. He's back down from the edge, but still so close. He bucks up into his hand, balls tightening and toes curling into the sheets. 

“Your face,” Junmyeon says, “wanna see it.” He’s come down now and Jongdae struggles for a second, hands shaking as he flips the camera back. He gets a look at himself, not caring how his face, chest, and neck are flushed pink. He just wants to come, wants to touch Junmyeon and wants Junmyeon's fucking hands on him.

“So handsome, Jongdae,” Junmyeon compliments. “How do you feel?” 

“Good.” Jongdae curses. The glide of the lotion helps as he grips harder, not giving himself any reprieve from stimulation, he just listens to Junmyeon compliment him, praise him, call him so good. Such a good boy. Fuck, Jongdae didn’t think he had a thing for praise but every word that Junmyeon murmurs out has him pushed even closer to the edge, dick spitting precum and orgasm threatening to take over. 

“Didn’t know,” Jongdae moans, unable to stop himself, shuddering, “your mouth was so filthy.” He pants, jerking and he’s almost there, chasing release and on the precipice of it. 

Junmyeon chuckles lowly, amused and encouraging him. “You can do it, Jongdae. Come on.” 

“Next time. I want to blow you, let you fill my mouth with your cum,” Junmyeon says, rushed, his arm muscles bunching again, “fuck, I want it.” Jongdae wants to gape, he couldn’t possibly be hard again? Fuck. That idea ...and all of the things they could do together, the things he wants to do but distance making them impossible flash before his eyes and Jongdae finally feels his stomach tighten, abs clenching as he comes hard over his own hand and up his stomach. 

“Shit,” Jongdae says, body still jerking as he keeps stroking himself through his orgasm, cock spitting out cum pathetically, softening in his hand until he pulls away to run his hand through a cooling pile of cum and drag it up to show Junmyeon. 

“I’m a mess,” Jongdae complains, not meaning it, his heart beating in his ears and he waits for Junmyeon’s eyes to focus before he shows Junmyeon the cum on his fingers before slowly slipping them into his mouth and sucking at them. The taste is not pleasant but it’s worth it for how Junmyeon shouts, unabashed in his second orgasm. 

“Where are you tomorrow?” Junmyeon asks, breathless. 

“Milan,” Jongdae answers without any hesitation at all. 

“I’ll book a hotel tonight, sleep well,” Junmyeon says before cutting their connection.

Jongdae lets his hand drop, the dull throb from holding it up so long finally working its way to the surface as the fuzzy blanket of pleasure that his orgasm gave him fades. 

He’s seeing Junmyeon tomorrow night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, kind of short!! >.>


	6. Day 1 in Milan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet up again carrying new baggage~

Jongdae’s body aches from the long train rides but he at least has a distraction. Junmyeon in the evening, and so he has time to kill while anticipation eats at his insides. Milan is a beautiful city and the hotel that Junmyeon told him to check into is even more so, Jongdae feels a bit out of place, admiring the fancy plush chairs in the welcome lounge and the huge crystal chandelier hanging in the entrance. 

Their suite is quaint, clean and the bedspread is tucked tight, the white linens folded neatly down. Jongdae swings around once, gaze finally coming to a rest on the flower embossed mirror hanging at the head of the bed. Figures, Junmyeon would go for something this swanky; Jongdae would be perfectly fine in a cheap lodge. He wonders if he could get Junmyeon in a hostel with him, force him to play card games and drink with other guests. It’s an amusing picture even they’d have to be extra quiet at night. 

He isn’t going to spend much time here, setting his backpack down on the soft leather sofa placed at the foot of their bed, so he can reorganize and try not to think about having Junmyeon in this room, alone, in a few hours. 

The city of Milan awaits him and he’s going to go out, find some risotto and get a feel for the city before he revisits Junmyeon’s body. 

The city is enchanting, the buildings of the old town surrounding him but new, high-rise buildings, off in the distance make for an odd combination of new and old. The street art, too, has him stopping in his tracks to take pictures and admire the blended colors. 

Jongdae is on a canal tour, the soft breeze tickling his cheeks when he finally gets a message that Junmyeon has landed; just in time for dinner, too. He’d purposely stayed away from Il Duomo and the art museum, knowing that Junmyeon would want to go and knowing that they have all day tomorrow for playing tourist together. 

“Hey,” Junmyeon says, breathless, and grinning when he steps out of the cab. Jongdae eyes him up and down. 

“Dinner?” Jongdae asks, hands already tugging at the edge of Junmyeon’s jacket. He’s pleasantly surprised when Junmyeon leans in first, hand on his cheek before he quickly brushes their lips together and pulls back, sighing softly. 

“Sounds great,” Junmyeon agrees. “How was your day?” His hands are by his side now, swinging and Jongdae’s finger twitches against the urge to hold his hand. 

“Good. I did lots of wandering,” Jongdae says. “Much better now that you’re here.” Junmyeon’s ears flush a nice red at that and Jongdae’s lips twist against a smile. He’s too cute. 

Junmyeon coughs into his elbow, shifting on his feet. 

“Dinner on the canal?” Junmyeon suggests. “Sounds good. It’s that way.” Jongdae points behind him, still admiring Junmyeon’s face, the slope of his jaw and how nice his lips look when he smiles. It’s Jongdae’s turn to flush because Junmyeon’s fingers curl around his wrist, sliding down to lace their fingers together as he tugs him towards the canal and they weave between the crowd of tourists. 

He doesn’t let go, even as they go back and forth between a few restaurants lined up along the canal and finally settle on one, managing to snatch a table by the water. Junmyeon’s pack goes down between their legs under the table and it wobbles, the candle flickering precariously as they get settled in. Jongdae’s hand is warm, the lingering touch of Junmyeon distracting him and it takes him a few moments to realize he should be looking at the menu. 

“How was Sweden?” Jongdae asks, glancing up at Junmyeon who is frowning down, brows scrunching, as he stares at the menu. 

“Great, I’ll have to make it back again to see more,” Junmyeon smiles. Jongdae belatedly remembering that Junmyeon cut his trip short, just to fly across Europe to see him and his stomach flips again. The waiter picks that moment to show up, alleviating the awkward pause between them. 

Jongdae is grateful at least that his minimal Spanish helps him guess at what some things on the menu are. Between the two of them and the waiter’s English, they’re able to order wine and a few dishes. 

“What did you want to see while we’re here?” Jongdae asks. 

“Il Duomo, Sforza, and the art museum, I suppose,” Junmyeon responds. “What foods are on your list?” Junmyeon is teasing him and Jongdae chuckles, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I actually wanted to go up to Verona maybe, we have some time and there’s a day tour.” 

“Shakespeare?” Junmyeon’s eyebrows go up like he wasn’t expecting it. Jongdae shifts in his seat, “Well, I did a bit of theater in college on the side.” And some Acapella group that he isn’t going to bring up right now. He needs to make sure Junmyeon isn’t going to go overboard on the teasing. 

“Huh, fun,” Junmyeon says, smiling at him. “I was too busy buried in science and math classes, even if I would’ve enjoyed theater more.” He looks wistful. 

“Why didn’t you? Take theater that is?” Jongdae asks, tilting his head and nodding when the waiter sets down one of their appetizers, filling up their wine glasses. 

“My parents paid for college and had a say in my major and I knew that job prospects were not as lucrative.” Junmyeon shrugs. “I don’t regret my major but I do think I should’ve made time for fun.” 

“You’re doing that now, at least, with traveling,” Jongdae says. He didn’t major in theater either, for those reasons and the fact that he doesn’t think was particularly good at it. 

“I am enjoying this trip a lot,” Junmyeon says, voice lower and eyes slowly raking down Jongdae’s body. 

“Same,” Jongdae breathes before breaking eye contact, focusing on the plate in front of him. 

They both dig into small appetizers, fresh tomato spread over crunchy bread and then their pasta is brought out, the savory smell wafting up along with the steam and tickling Jongdae’s nose. They cover the tension between them with the conversation, and Jongdae laughs when Junmyeon gets sauce smeared in the corner of his mouth. 

“Stay still,” Jongdae says, leaning forward and wiping it away with his thumb and only hesitating for a moment before he licks it clean, watching Junmyeon’s gaze sharpen. 

Jongdae doesn’t remember much after dinner, just the delicious dessert they shared and Junmyeon’s mega-watt smile as Jongdae let him have the last bite. Time passes by much faster on the walk back to their hotel with Junmyeon’s hand warm in his own and neither one makes a move to touch or kiss more than that as if they both know that once they start they won’t be able to stop. 

The tension is there, pulling taunter as they both get ready for bed, Jongdae showering first and hoping that Junmyeon joins him only to be slightly disappointed when he finishes only for Junmyeon to slip in after him, his hand lightly brushing his waist. It sends a shiver of arousal through him, slinking down to his toes and warming them. 

Jongdae falls against the bedsheets, head propped up on the pillow as he waits, anticipation finally pushing through, forcing itself to the surface as he waits and waits and waits, knowing that it probably hasn’t been that long but he’s been wanting Junmyeon for hours. 

“Already?” Junmyeon says on an exhale, hands pausing as he adjusts the tie to his white robe, matching Jongdae’s. 

Jongdae laughs once, strained, not at all embarrassed about being hard for him, robe pushed away and hand slowly stroking up his own dick, palm covering the bulging tip before he slides back down again. 

“Wanted you all day,” Jongdae says, “I don’t want to wait anymore.” 

Junmyeon curses. “You don’t have to.” He’s stripping down, buck naked under the robe as he climbs up on the bed, dick bouncing between his legs, thick and hard for Jongdae; what he’s been waiting for these past days. 

“How do you want it?” Jongdae asks, hands grabbing for Junmyeon’s hips as he gets closer and the touch of soft skin, still slightly damp from the shower in places where the robe hasn’t absorbed all of the water, has arousal courses through him faster. He loves the feel of Junmyeon’s skin beneath his hands, wants to get a taste, too. 

“Want you,” Junmyeon says, squeezing his palm around Jongdae’s dick, a hint. 

“You can have me,” Jongdae groans, a low noise in the back of his throat, hips bucking up into Junmyeon’s firm touch as best as he can while being pinned down like this. The room feels warmer, and Jongdae’s heart thrums loudly in his ears, focus pinpointed on Junmyeon, like he’s the only thing in existence right now, the only thing that matters. 

“Good,” Junmyeon says, flashing him a pleased smile before he’s shifting, up on his knees and holding Jongdae’s dick against himself. Fuck. Jongdae’s eyes fly open at the first brush against Junmyeon, wet with lube and he holds still, gripping at Junmyeon’s hips in a desperate attempt to remain calm while Junmyeon slowly sinks down onto him, opening easily and it makes sense now why his shower took so long. 

“You, fuck,” Jongdae gasps out, “fuck, Junmyeon.” He wants to thrust up so badly but forces himself to stay still as he’s slowly engulfed in heat, the squeeze of Junmyeon around him almost too much. There is nothing separating them either, no layer of latex, just Junmyeon around him. 

“That’s the idea,” Junmyeon quips, breathless and beautifully flushed. His legs shake where they are spread over him, thighs flexing as he slowly starts to rock and Jongdae can only whimper under him. He lets Junmyeon set the pace, lets Junmyeon fuck himself on Jongdae’s dick and admires the clench of his stomach, perfect abs, and the way his dick is red, so hard between them. 

“You look good, feel so good,” Jongdae breathes, rolling his hips up experimentally and catching Junmyeon off guard, and enjoying the way he jerks, gasping before he resumes his slow slide up and down, balancing himself back on Jongdae’s thigh. He’s spread out beautifully, Jongdae doesn’t hold back now, touching and admiring. 

“I missed this,” Junmyeon groans out, fluttering around Jongdae and bouncing on his lap, sweat starting to drip down his chest and glisten on his forehead. Jongdae wants to make it worth it, thrusts up as Junmyeon rolls down, grinds up into him and reaches up to pinch his nipple before sliding down his chest and letting the back of his hand bump against Junmyeon’s leaking cock. 

“Me too,” Jongdae says, scratching his fingernails down Junmyeon’s abs. He wants to lick them but not now, now he needs to focus on fucking Junmyeon, driving his cock into him over and over again until he comes on it. He’s beautiful, bangs wet with sweat and his neck flushed with arousal. He’s getting close, rhythm faltering and soft hitching noises escaping him each time Jongdae thrusts up, ruts up into him and hard not to come, wanting to make it last for Junmyeon. 

“You feel so good in me,” Junmyeon says on a low moan, body shaking and mouth falling open. Jongdae’s hand curls around his cock. 

“Close?” Jongdae asks, heart frantically beating. 

“Yes,” Junmyeon whispers, the noise fading into a whine. Jongdae feels it, too, the way Junmyeon is rolling his hips back and forth, quick harsh motions, meant to chase release, no longer the controlled fluid slide up and down he tortured Jongdae with earlier. He’s almost there and Jongdae means to bring him over the edge, pumping his cock, thumbing under the head, and thrusting up. He shudders at the prick of Junmyeon’s nails into his thigh, he’s still not coming though. 

“Come on, babe,” Jongdae encourages, “let me see.” He doesn’t let up, tired and muscles straining but he keeps going, pushing himself and biting his lip to avoid coming when Junmyeon squeezes around him, too tight. 

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon says, voice tight and strained and Jongdae encourages him through it, calls him handsome, begs him to come, groans and digs his heels into the bed and thrusts up, throwing Junmyeon forward on his elbows, face pressed tightly against Jongdae’s neck as he groans, sobbing, as he comes between their stomachs, Jongdae’s hand still wrapped around his dick. 

“That was, fuck, Junmyeon,” Jongdae praises, rolling his hips, letting Junmyeon milk his orgasm from him as he rolls his hips feebly into him, freehand pressing down against his waist, wanting to feel even closer. 

“Yeah,” Junmyeon agrees into his shoulder. They both stay like that, breathing heavily, shaking as their orgasms recede and leave them hot and sticky. It’s not a bad place to be and Jongdae’s hand slides up Junmyeon’s smooth back until he can pull back a little, turning his head to catch Junmyeon’s face right next to his and initiate a kiss, light open mouthed pecks, as they struggle to catch their breath. Jongdae still buried in Junmyeon, warm and a little too sensitive but he doesn’t want to move, content to stay and make out more. 

They kiss like they haven’t seen each other in months rather than the few days it has been. When Jongdae finally does slip free he quickly finds a washcloth, helping Junmyeon to clean up between more kisses that shouldn’t make his heart flutter as much as they do. He really likes Junmyeon and wonders how much of that is obvious in the tender kisses he’s leaving over his cheeks and lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dsflejiowfaj
> 
> sorry this took a while!! More filth >.>


	7. Verona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day trip to Verona...

Jongdae wakes up to soft breathing, warm skin and the tickle of hair against his chin. It’s comfortable and he can’t find the motivation to open his eyes, he’s slowly waking up but isn’t awake yet, his senses aware but body still. 

The leg between his twitches and Jongdae can feel Junmyeon shift, waking up slowly in his arms, his nose pressed against Jongdae’s chest and an arm flung over his waist. They’re naked and the sheets are shoved down over their hips and Jongdae can still faintly smell the sex in the air. One round was not enough and Jongdae’s mind replays fucking Junmyeon from behind, burying himself deep and having Junmyeon come on his dick and some friction from the soft sheets. 

“Jongdae?” Junmyeon rasps, voice thick with sleep. 

“Morning,” he responds. Jongdae’s eyes finally open and he stretches back, arm going for the bottle of water he’d pulled out of the mini fridge last night after Junmyeon had given up, too fucked out to move and presses it against his chest, his bare chest that has a dark red mark on it. Multiple dark marks on it, Jongdae's fingers twitch, wanting to press into them. 

Something possessive, pleased, curls itself in Jongdae’s stomach as he sees another on his hip when Junmyeon sits up and the sheets reveal him, Jongdae knows there should be a mole there. He wants to add to them, maybe cover all his moles with kiss marks, make sure they don’t fade for weeks on end. 

“Thanks,” Junmyeon says when he’s finished drinking, offering some of the remaining water to him and Jongdae accepts, slowly drinking and feeling the cool water trickle down his parched throat. He doesn’t shy away from Junmyeon’s gaze on him just leans in to kiss him, it’s not that pleasant, a mix of morning breath and come, but it still sends pleasure curling through him. His thirst for Junmyeon seems unquenchable. 

“Be back,” Junmyeon says, motioning with his hand, a quick mime of tooth-brushing that Jongdae finds cute, has him holding onto Junmyeon’s wrist, stopping him from leaving the bed as he kisses him everywhere but on the mouth. He starts at his neck, licks at his ear and Junmyeon squirms, tries to scold him but it turns into a breathy noise when Jongdae’s teeth scrape against his neck. 

Junmyeon is easy to convince, seemingly already weak to Jongdae’s advances and his hand curls around Jongdae’s forearm, neck tilting to the side as Jongdae makes his way down it. 

“Good,” Jongdae praises, biting at his collarbone and moving further, tongue flicking over his nipple piercing and Junmyeon gasps, twitching. The sheets don’t hide Junmyeon’s growing interest and Jongdae’s hand helps him along while his lips continue their journey down the perfect expanse of Junmyeon’s body, stopping to kiss over a hickey and suck at it again, reliving the memory of leaving it on him and enjoying the hitching of Junmyeon’s breath as he tries his best not to moan. 

Junmyeon grows in his hand and Jongdae languidly strokes him, getting him hard as he presses him back into the pillows, back down into bed and sucks a new mark into his hip bone to match the other side. 

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon groans, “we just…god.” Jongdae’s lips close over the head of his cock, red and aching. Junmyeon’s lip is worried between his teeth and Jongdae likes this look on him, desperate and turned on, still wrecked from last night. He’s hard himself, getting harder at the heaviness of Junmyeon on his tongue. 

“We just?” Jongdae asks, popping off Junmyeon’s dick to run his tongue up it again, wait for Junmyeon to do more than just stutter. 

“We just fucked twice, I can’t,” Junmyeon manages after a few false starts, gesturing at his dick, his legs twitching and shaking. He is more sensitive than normal, Jongdae thinks, probably since they only really went to sleep a few hours ago. 

“I’ll help you,” Jongdae says, amused. Junmyeon just groans, his head pressing back into the stack of pillows as he shouts out Jongdae’s name, fists pulling at the sheets uselessly when Jongdae returns to sucking him off, tonguing the underside and hollowing his cheeks. He doesn’t hold back, he has come to know what Junmyeon likes and applies the faintest pressure behind his balls, makes him cry out and only gags slightly when Junmyeon’s hips thrust up as his back arches. 

“Sorry,” Junmyeon groans out, voice low and shaking. He’s close, Jongdae can tell and he holds Junmyeon’s hips down with one arm, keeping up a steady pace as he curls a hand around his own dick, shuddering at the attention and works them both to orgasm. Junmyeon’s whimpering, hips flexing as he gets closer and closer, Jongdae rushing to catch up, moaning around him as he jerks himself off with a tight grip. It’s not as good as when he had Junmyeon last night but he’ll be sore already, Jongdae doesn’t want to make it worse. 

It’s easy to tell when Junmyeon’s coming, he tenses up, body taut and he keens, trying to warn Jongdae but he doesn’t move, shuddering at how Junmyeon tugs at his hair feebly. 

Jongdae doesn’t quite manage to swallow all of Junmyeon’s come, pulling back suddenly to moan as he comes too, orgasm surprising him, the last few strings of Junmyeon’s come landing on his cheek, trickling down his chin and neck. 

Junmyeon swears, panting as he stares at him. 

It’s slightly surprising, a little touching when Junmyeon pulls at the sheets and carefully wipes the mess away before pulling him in for a soft kiss. His cheek is still sticky but that isn’t anything a shower can’t fix. 

“Can we brush our teeth now, please?” Junmyeon mumbles after a while, his lips against Jongdae’s jaw and Jongdae can’t stop the laugh from bubbling up, feeling warm and giddy. He presses their lips together again once. 

“You owe me more kisses after,” Jongdae says and this time he lets Junmyeon up, taking a few seconds before he follows him to get clean. 

* 

Breakfast is quick, coffee with sweet brioche at the cafe down on the corner from their hotel. Jongdae tries and fails not to be endeared when small crumbs, flakes, get caught on Junmyeon’s upper lip. 

“You’re sure?” Jongdae asks again. 

“Verona it is, we can see Milan tomorrow,” Junmyeon waves him off. “We’ll go your way, without a plan.” He’s smiling and it’s fond, a bit overwhelming Jongdae thinks as he looks down at the remnants of crumbs on his plate, there’s nothing left to pick at and Junmyeon’s already finished his cappuccino, the foam gathered at the bottom of his cup. 

* 

“What are you doing?” Jongdae asks, curious. Junmyeon is folding up a piece of thin paper, slipping it into an envelope. There’s a smudge of ink on his hand. 

“Asking Juliet for some advice,” Junmyeon says, corner of his mouth curled up into a smile. Jongdae returns it amused. 

“You sure that’ll end well for you?” Jongdae asks and Junmyeon laughs once, Jongdae watching the slope of his back as Junmyeon leaves the courtyard. Jongdae gives one last glance up to the balcony, snapping another picture before following Junmyeon back down the path lined with names of couples, dodging between other tourists. 

“Love troubles?” Jongdae asks, leaning against the small red mailbox as Junmyeon carefully deposits his letter. 

“If you count the fact that my chest looks like a vacuum cleaner attacked it, yes,” Junmyeon grumbles low under his breath and Jongdae’s vision is obscured by the brim of his cap for a second when Junmyeon tugs it down. 

The camera roll fills up quickly with snaps of the warm yellow exterior walls and burnt orange roofing of Verona, the city bustling with locals and tourists alike. Intermixed are pictures, some candid, of Junmyeon and a few where Junmyeon made them take a selfie, leaning into Jongdae’s side as he held up the camera until someone passing by offered to take it for them. 

_“Such a handsome couple”_ , the woman had said when she handed his camera back to Jongdae, waiting until he finished checking her work. 

His face flushes warm and Junmyeon’s looking at him, head tilted to the side and it’s a soft look. It has Jongdae fighting back a smile. He’s not one to lie to himself, he likes Junmyeon and only the reality that their meeting was as spontaneous as their time together is impermanent. There’s an end to their travels together, an end to Jongdae’s travel in two weeks. 

“You ready for dinner?” Junmyeon asks, the setting sun warming his skin, kissing his cheeks with golden light. Jongdae lets his eyes linger, nodding and pulling out his phone to go through his list. 

For now, he'll focus on how warm and content he is spending this time with Junmyeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming to an end, I think~ T___T   
> Thank you for sticking around and the comments/feedback have really brightened my day.   
> I will...be better... at responding quickly!!
> 
> I have a work business trip this weekend for a week but maybe I can finish before I go! Just an FYI :)


	8. In Transit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Jongdae starts counting down the days he has left with Junmyeon.

“Venice?” 

“Yes. Barcelona, Athens… Santorini,” Jongdae lists the last few destinations he can feasibly make before he has to fly back, his job starting and a new life waiting for him. A Junmyeon-less one that has him wishing the days would stretch out longer; everything feels like it is speeding by. They’re leaving Verona tomorrow afternoon, train tickets tucked neatly into Jongdae’s wallet. 

“You’re taking a plane to Athens, I hope,” Junmyeon says. Jongdae’s back groans at the thought of any other option. It’s just too far. 

“The last two, I figured low-cost carriers would be easier anyway,” Jongdae says. He’s had enough of multiple hour train rides. 

“Did you want to go anywhere else?” Jongdae asks. 

Junmyeon pauses, eyebrows pinching, before shaking his head. 

“You can come with, right?” Jongdae asks, wanting to make sure even though Junmyeon didn’t bat an eye at how he’d implied they’d travel together. Junmyeon grins. 

“Until you get tired of me,” Junmyeon says, voice low and Jongdae leans into the inevitable kiss, and lets his hands wandering over Junmyeon’s chest, the fabric of his t-shirt soft under his palms. Jongdae doesn’t think he’ll tire of kissing, could see him self logging 16 hour days of just making out with Junmyeon. 

“Not likely,” Jongdae says against his lips and he feels Junmyeon inhale sharply, pressing closer until there isn’t much between them but heat and desire. It’s addictive, fuck, Jongdae groans into the kiss and chasing Junmyeon’s retreating lips, a hand curling around the back of his neck to take control of the kiss. 

“Again?” Junmyeon asks, breathless, hips shifting forward as Jongdae rests his other hand over his jeans, fingers slipping into the waistband. 

“Want you,” Jongdae murmurs between kisses, “fuck, you’re so hot.” 

It’s easy to push Junmyeon back until he’s sprawled out against the bed, hair fanning out and eyes half-lidded and filled with desire. Jongdae’s addicted, falling deep but he doesn’t want the free fall to stop just like he doesn’t want the hickey on Junmyeon’s hip to fade. 

* 

Junmyeon’s face looks soft, so young when he sleeps, a contrast to how muscular he is; Jongdae finds himself rolling over onto his side to watch the soft rise and fall of Junmyeon’s chest. Last night was long, both of them burning the midnight oil while Jongdae buried himself deep in Junmyeon, slowly fucking into him until he was shaking, coming all over himself… only to have a short break before Jongdae fingered him until he was hard and leaking again. 

“Staring is creepy,” Junmyeon mumbles, voice deep and scratchy with sleep. He looked debauched, hair a mess from where Jongdae had pulled at it and lips swollen from kisses and nibbles. 

“You’re cute when you sleep,” Jongdae says, giving him a small shrug and zero repentance. 

Junmyeon’s cheeks flush and the back of his palm smacks Jongdae’s chest halfheartedly. 

“We still need to pack, check out is soon,” Junmyeon says, running a hand through his hair and frowning when his fingers get caught in the tangles. 

“Hmm. There’s time still.” Jongdae isn’t in a rush to leave, tired from the travel… wanting to spend more time close to Junmyeon. He must have it bad; this should scare him. It does, a little, but not because he thinks Junmyeon doesn’t care for him. He’s changing his plans and following Jongdae across Europe… even if the dick is that good (probably is) that’s not something you’d do for just anyone. 

“We’ll miss breakfast,” Junmyeon pouts, eyebrows scrunching together; Jongdae is overcome with fondness and amusement. 

“I’ll just have some of you,” Jongdae shoots back immediately, slowly moving to pull down the duvet before Junmyeon groans and shoves his shoulder. 

“You’re cut off, go shower,” Junmyeon grumbles, his flushed neck telling Jongdae all he needs to know. 

They do make it to breakfast, quick cappuccino and bread before they’re on the way again and Jongdae rests his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder. It isn’t that long of a ride this time but the soft rocking of the train car has him nodding off, closing his eyes and feeling comfort in the solid presence of Junmyeon to his left. 

* 

Venice is exciting, beautiful and … perhaps romantic. Junmyeon could be a sap; Jongdae is 99.9% sure he is. He also doesn’t have words for the view of the canal from their hotel. It is fancy; too much and not something he could afford. Jongdae watches the water buses load people on and off at the small station a mere few minutes walk away from their hotel. 

“This is… fancy,” Jongdae says, a twinge of guilt at the knowledge he hasn’t contributed anything to payment even if Junmyeon outright ignored him when he tried to offer to pay. 

“I reserved it for the mattress…and for the sake of my ass,” Junmyeon says, stomach down on the bed, his socked toes wiggling. His ass is a temptation; Jongdae doesn’t bother tearing his eyes away.

“My dick that good?” Jongdae teases and Junmyeon snorts. 

“It is but the hours and hours of train rides don’t help.” 

“We can switch,” Jongdae says casually and Junmyeon makes a choked noise. 

“Aren’t you ti—never mind,” Junmyeon stops himself, “Think of what you want for lunch and we’ll go out.” 

Jongdae flops down on the bed next to him, his back appreciating the soft but sturdy support of the mattress and fluffy pillows. 

“Let’s get pizza,” Jongdae says after a few minutes, absentmindedly sliding his hand through Junmyeon’s hair and smiling when Junmyeon’s eyes flutter shut. They could nap, Jongdae thinks, already sliding down and curling up next to him. 

“M’kay,” Junmyeon mumbles, turning on his side and throwing his arm over Jongdae. “Quick nap.” 

Naps are never quick, Jongdae knows this but it’s a few hours later when he wakes up to a something warm sliding over his temple. He’s not surprised to see Junmyeon still there but the look on his face has Jongdae’s breath slowly leaking out. 

“Sorry I woke you,” Junmyeon murmurs, the look muted now, replaced by a soft smile and Jongdae yawns, stretching and missing the soft touch already. 

“Time?” Jongdae asks, the sun slowly starting its descent. 

“Almost four,” Junmyeon answers, sitting up first and stretching. “I’m starving.” 

Jongdae doesn’t feel it yet but he’s sure he is going to soon, having only had breakfast and a few snacks on the train courtesy of Junmyeon’s ability to plan ahead. Jongdae lacks that but makes up for it by making sure their hotel room is livable and not utter chaos. It’s funny how well they work together. 

Jongdae closes his eyes as he yawns again, the image of Junmyeon’s expression…so …fond..perhaps on a constant loop in his mind. Jongdae wonders how deep of a mess he’s gotten himself and his heart into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This still lives!! 
> 
> I am alive!!! 
> 
> Thank you for continuing to read and to all the people who take time to kudos and comment <3!!


	9. Venice

Jongdae drags Junmyeon into a small restaurant with only a few tables where an older man with a thick mustache and even thicker accent helps them pick from the menu. The table legs are wobbly but the pasta and pizza are delicious, some of the best he's had. The tables are quickly taken up and they're surrounded by conversation neither understand, background noise to their planning. 

The floating city is beautiful and it is an odd, unfamiliar experience when they pile onto a water taxi, the smell of exhaust overpowering the cleaner scent of water. 

"You're going to fall in," Jongdae chides when Junmyeon leans over the side, trying to get a good picture of the old buildings and the water canals. He pulls at his elbow, tugging at him, and then slowly sliding his hand down Junmyeon's forearm until he can lace their fingers together. 

Junmyeon turns to him, lips pursed and Jongdae laughs once. "I wasn't going to fall in." 

Jongdae shrugs. "This is nice though, right?" He lifts their joined hands up and Junmyeon's pout fades, replaced by a soft smile that has Jongdae's heart dancing offbeat in his chest. 

The boat bobs, slowing as it pulls into another stop and the people who deboard are replaced by new faces. Their destination, the cathedral, is not that many stops, only a couple. It was walkable but the water taxi was an experience that Junmyeon insisted on and Jongdae, well, he's on board for new experiences with him. 

~*~ 

The square is huge and is accompanied by flocks of pigeons; it's the weekend, even though it is not in the busiest travel season, there are crowds of tourists outside. Jongdae grabs Junmyeon's hand again, holding his hand in front of hundreds of people who aren't paying attention to them; there's privacy in this large of a group. 

"Let's go," Junmyeon is excited; Jongdae laughs, dragged along towards the large white cathedral with its perfectly curved domes and arches. 

"It's amazing how they built this back then," Junmyeon murmurs, his head turning and tilting back as he stares up at the lofting golden ceiling. Jongdae pulls open the guide, scanning over the information while Junmyeon walks ahead of him, his socks pulled half-way up his legs and shorts hitting him just above his knees. He's too broad and has too much ass for it, but somehow his outfit reminds Jongdae of primary school children on their first field trip. It doesn't help that he's gazing around with wonder at everything. 

They spend too much time buried in the history of the cathedral before finally blinking at the sunlight as they emerge into St. Marc's square and breath in the scent of the ocean on the light breeze. 

"Want some?"Jongdae asks, amused at the wide-eyed look Junmyeon is sending the small gelato shop.

"I shouldn't," Junmyeon says with a hand over his stomach. Jongdae ignores him, dragging him by the elbow over to the showcase window. He knows Junmyeon's sweet tooth; he is going to indulge it. Especially if it means sweet, sticky kisses later on in a hidden alleyway. Jongdae may be something of a romantic or perhaps it is because they're in Venice. He can get away with being ridiculous here. Probably anywhere, really. Junmyeon indulges him just as much as Jongdae indulges and encourages his ice cream love affair. 

They start on their way back to town after Jongdae is done licking away the last traces of panna cotta gelato from his lips. He doesn't stop the rain of kisses until Junmyeon tugs him back by his hair. Junmyeon apologizes with a final chaste kiss and a breathless 'not here' pressed against Jongdae's tingling lips. 

"Fine," Jongdae breathes, he'll enjoy Junmyeon later. They wind through the small alley and cobblestone paths back to the main canal, their hands clasped together like they're afraid to let go. 

The streets feel oddly empty, without cars or the noise their engines bring. It makes the backstreets feel like they are in their own little world. Jongdae can't help but tug Junmyeon through town until they reach the right dock, a larger white boat tethered to it. 

~*~*

"Are you okay?" Jongdae asks, running a soothing hand over Junmyeon's back and passing him his bottle of water. Junmyeon takes it. It dangles between his knees as he leans forward on the bench near the boat's docking area. The short boat ride was bumpy. Junmyeon apparently feeling the worst of it. 

"Just give me a few minutes," Junmyeon mumbles, taking a small sip of water. Jongdae sits down next to him, feeling a little guilty and more worried. 

Jongdae holds his arm, fingers sliding down the inside of his forearm and pressing lightly. Junmyeon lets him, sipping more water. 

"What time does it start?" Junmyeon asks. He's looking a little better, Jongdae keeps working the pressure point. 

"Don't worry about it," Jongdae murmurs, focused. Junmyeon looks up at him, a small little grin pulling at the corner of his mouth. 

"Pressure points?" Junmyeon asks, a lilt to his voice. Jongdae shrugs. "My mom did it to my brother, he always got sick on the ferry." 

Junmyeon hums, not commenting. He's letting Jongdae keep touching though. Junmyeon sits up, leaning back and drinking more water. Jongdae gets distracted, watching the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallows. He's seen that before. The urge to kiss along his neck bubbles up, and he pushes down against it. Not here, at least. Later. 

~*~*~

Their blown glass wine stoppers, Jongdae's artistically lopsided, sit on the creme colored dresser. Junmyeon's light blue one is spun with dark streaks contrasts with Jongdae's yellow and orange. 

"Feeling better?" Jongdae asks the lump lying face down on the bed. There's a nice pert ass on display but he can't touch it. The owner is sick and pathetic. Jongdae sets the fresh bottle of water down on the nightstand and pulls out a box of crackers for him. 

The lump groans. Jongdae squeezes the butt fondly, sliding a hand up his back to massage at his shoulders. 

"Come on," Jongdae encourages him. "Cracker time." 

Junmyeon turns his head, cheek pressed into the pillow. 

"Sit up," Jongae urges, voice soft. He isn't expecting it when Junmyeon tugs at his arm, pulling him close and pressing a soft kiss against his cheek. 

"You're being sweet," Junmyeon murmurs, lips working their way to his lips and Jongdae sighs into it. 

"I'm always sweet to you," Jongdae reminds him, words lost in Junmyeon's mouth. He pulls back far too soon for Jongdae's liking, reaching for the crackers. He slowly, hesitantly nibbles on the first one. Junmyeon looks cute with his legs curled up on the bed, munching on crackers. Jongdae hands him the water, watching as he cautiously sips at the water and pops another cracker in, more confident this time when he swallows it down. 

"Thank you," Junmyeon sighs. He's smiling at Jongdae now. Jongdae can't help but grin back, leaning in to kiss him, cupping his jaw and tilting his head up. His mouth is cool from the water. Jongdae's thirst for him is never quenched, always wanting more of him. He deepens the kiss, mouths sliding open against each other, the box of crackers rustles as Junmyeon returns it to the side table. It falls down with a thud but Jongdae doesn't let Junmyeon grab it, kissing him with renewed urgency. 

"Jongdae," Junmyeon pleads. His hands curl into Jongdae's shirt and tug, encouraging him as their lips find each other again. Jongdae exhales harshly, pulling back and rubbing over Junmyeon's shoulders, warm under his palms. Everything about Junmyeon is warmth, from the heat of his body to how he makes Jongdae feel. 

"Let's rest for a bit, before dinner," Jongdae manages, leaning in to press a kiss against Junmyeon's forehead and lean back to catch the faint blush on his cheeks. 

"We could've been out," Junmyeon says with a frown. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't," Jongdae says. "It isn't like we haven't spent most of our time in bed anyway." He wiggles his eyebrows, earning an unamused look from Junmyeon. It's better than Junmyeon thinking that he's disappointed Jongdae somehow. He's malleable, easily encouraged to lay on his side and Jongdae crawls in bed behind him, curling around his back and kissing the tattoo on his neck and admiring the swirls of ink.

"We can nap for a bit," Jongdae says, slinging an arm over Junmyeon's waist and pulling him closer. They've done so much traveling together, constantly moving, that it isn't hard to let himself drift off listening to Junmyeon's steady breathing. It's comforting like this, with just the two of them and the white noise of the hotel room and dulled sound of the city outside their window. 

Jongdae wakes to the sound of the shower running and he rolls over, stretching, pointing his toes toward the far wall. Junmyeon takes a while, the small puff of steam quickly dissipating into the room when he finally comes out with a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist. He's all toned muscle and Jongdae stares, watching as he dresses, knowing that he'll get to pull all of it off later. 

He can't wait. Familiar arousal stirs in his gut. 

"It's all yours," Junmyeon says. He's rubbing lotion over his face. Jongdae's borrowed from the bottles Junmyeon methodically sets out on the bathroom counter each time they check in to a new place. 

Jongdae has become too comfortable traveling with him like this. It doesn’t feel like he just met Junmyeon a few weeks ago...Jongdae swallows thickly, ducking under the hot spray of the shower. What will they do when their traveling comes to an end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I disappeared/died. I went through a pretty bad period of being unable to write. It took more ages to get this out. I'm committed to finishing this though!!

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be a different city. Not sure how many there will be but there will be yet.  
> Anyway, please forgive me for any city-related inaccuracy... I tried to ask google/friends as much as possible.
> 
>  
> 
> If anyone wants to say hi (I don't bite, I only cry over EXO), I am on twitter~[ liiiink ](https://twitter.com/acaffeination)


End file.
